Joyeux Anniversaire
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: 1 an de couple sa se fête non ? Quand Dani prépare une surprise pour Santana ! Toujours dans le même contexte que les 2 premiers ! Bonne lecture . OS EN 2 PARTIES
1. Chapter 1

Voilà mon 3ème OS DANTANA. Dani est toujours prof et Santana l'élève mais cette fois si, on rentre plus dans l'intimité, en effet, c'est les vacances et Dani à préparer une surprise pour Santana pour leur anniversaire de couple. Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture a tous )

C'était les vacances, mais surtout demain est un jour important, tout du moins pour Dani et Santana, en effet, demain cela fera 1 an qu'elles étaient ensemble. Depuis 6 mois beaucoup de choses c'étaient passez, en effet, Dani était devenue la prof de maths de Santana pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa petite-amie plaisait beaucoup aux garçons et surtout à ce fameux Puckerman qu'elle avait failli tuer plusieurs fois. Dani quand a elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir exercer son métier et de plus de pouvoir observer Santana durant ces cours était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Cependant elle avait bien remarqué l'état d'énervement de sa copine notamment à cause des garçons qui l'observaient et ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était faire plaisir à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant 1 an. Elle pouvait définitivement dire que Santana l'avait sauvée, et elle était vraiment heureuse dans sa vie actuelle même si elle aurait souhaitée ne jamais être séparer plus de 10 minutes…

Santana : Querida, tout va bien ?

Dani *sortant de ces pensées* Oui, pourquoi ?

Santana * rigolant* Je ne sais pas, peut être bien parce que je te demande de l'aide pour la tonne de devoir que tu nous as donné et que toi tu ne me réponds pas mais que cependant tu à un sourire immense sur tes lèvres.

Dani * se levant * Désoler, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Santana * l'embrassant tendrement * J'ai bien vue. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Dani : Toi, nous, notre relation *souriant* Demain, je t'emmène pour la journée voir même peux être deux.

Santana : Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ?

Dani : A mais sa très chère, tu ne le sauras que demain, c'est une surprise * voyant Santana bouder* Hey mon cœur boude pas, je te promets que l'on passera du bon temps. Maintenant montre-moi tes maths qu'on en finisse.

Malgré ce que Dani et Santana avaient souhaiter, Dani aidait souvent Santana avec ces maths, surement parce qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de cette dernière et que la voir rester plus d'une heure sur ces exercices bien que cela soit craquant , lui faisait de la peine, elle était prof de maths autant venir en aide à la personne qu'elle aimait. Et malgré quelques baisers volés, les explications de Dani se déroulaient souvent très bien. Sauf une fois ou visiblement Santana n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler, et malheureusement pour elle Dani n'avait pas spécialement passé une bonne journée ce qui avait entrainé qu'elle s'énerve très rapidement sous le regard ahuri de Santana.

Flash-Back

Santana adorait embrasser sa copine dans le coup lorsqu'elle lui expliquait les maths, elle trouvait sa tellement romantique. Mais cependant Dani n'avait pas l'air d'humeur…

Dani : Arrête Santana, ou tu feras tes maths seule !

Santana : Hum… désoler, continue … mais ton cou est tellement tentant …* l'embrassant une autre fois dans le cou*

Dani : Je m'en fiche que mon cou soit tentant ou non ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter alors maintenant STOP.

Santana * grognant * très bien.

Mais ces paroles se sont très vite envoler ce qui énervait passablement Dani.

Dani* se reculant* Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu peux pas te tenir ne serais ce que 30 minutes ? Ce n'est pas possible ! T'es en manque ou quoi ? Je ne te satisfais pas le soir ? Tu en veux en plus la journée ?! J'aimerais faire autre chose que t'expliquer des maths !

Santana : Nan mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme sa au juste ? D'habitude tu ne dis rien ! Au contraire !

Dani : J'en ai juste marre ! Je suis ta prof à l'université très bien ! Je rentre et la seule chose dont je rêve c'est d'être tranquille avec toi mais tu dois bosser et tu me demande de l'aide, ce qui ne me pose pas de problème dans le fond ! Mais je ne profite pas de toi ! Je ne peux pas te parler du boulot parce que c'est sur tes profs. Je suis juste encore et toujours ta prof ! Avec qui tu couches ! C'est tout !

Santana : Opela ! Tu arrêtes de penser des choses comme ça ! Tu n'es pas ma prof et tu ne le seras jamais ! Okay tu m'enseigne une matière, en remplacement, certes mais c'est tout ! Tu es ma petite amie ! Le reste tu l'oublie tout de suite ! Compris ? Je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour quelques temps parce que là c'est blessant, j'ai l'impression d'être juste une élève qui couche avec sa prof et c'est blessant, donc je vais allez dans le bureau, histoire de finir sa et puis basta ! Je ne te demanderais plus d'aide.

Dani : Nan mais Sanny ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Santana : Peux être mais tu la dis ! * partant dans le bureau *

Suite à cette dispute, Santana resta enfermé dans le bureau toute la soirée et quand a elle Dani ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir….Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de s'excuser mais Santana avait été blessé… être considérer uniquement comme une de ces élèves l'avait blessé. Une fois qu'elle se décida de sortir du bureau, elle allait directement sans embrasser ni parler a Dani, elles dormirent chacune de leurs côtés. Après ce malheureux évènement, Santana c'était débrouiller tant bien que mal en maths, ces relations avec Dani s'améliorait mais pas ces notes, et Dani en eu marre a un moment, certes le soir elle n'aidait plus Santana mais cette dernière passait cependant des heures entières à faire ces exercices pour qu'au final ne pas réellement être récompensée. Alors que Dani corrigeait le dernier contrôle, cela arriva sur la copie de Santana et c'était de pire en pire.

Dani : Sanny ?

Santana : Quoi ?

Dani : Je suis en train de corriger ton devoir.

Santana* faisant une grimace* Et ?

Dani : Tu ne veux pas que tu redeviennes comme avant ? Parce que voir que tes notes ne sont plus aussi bonne à cause de moi ça me bouffe, je m'en veux terriblement, tu mérites tellement mieux que les notes que tu as depuis quelques jours.

Santana : Non !

Dani : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Sanny … laisse-moi t'aider…

Santana : Non ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide, parce que je ne veux pas seulement être l'élève avec qui tu couches et que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'aider ! Donc maintenant met moi cette note pourris et laisse-moi tranquille * partant *

Dani : LOPEZ ! Tu poses ton cul tout de suite et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu es plus que mon élève, je sais que mes mots ton blesser mais je me suis mal exprimer et j'en suis vraiment désoler ! Je t'aime ! Si tu savais a quelle point ! Et je ne te laisserais jamais, compris ? Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, compris ? Maintenant s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'aider…

Santana : Je…d'accord… Je t'aime aussi Querida * l'embrassant*

Dani : Allez viens, on va allez revoir tous ça ! *lui prenant la main *

Santana : Maintenant ?

Dani : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Santana : J'avais disons d'autre plan pour nous * laissant balader ces doigts sur le bras de Dani * Beaucoup plus intéressent que des maths …

A ces mots, Dani embrassa passionnément Santana et cette nuit-là elles dormirent très peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacune. Ensuite elles avaient tout recommencé avant leur dispute.

Fin Flash-Back

Dani : Ma puce, faudrait que tu prennes une valise.

Santana : Je mets quoi dedans ?

Dani : Des tenues confortables, et un pull et aussi un short ou un pantacourt et un jeans, je ne sais pas trop qu'elle temps il fera.

Santana * lui montrant un short * Celui-là ?

Dani : Non !

Santana : Pourquoi ?

Dani : Parce que dedans tu es trop canon ! Et je ne veux pas que les gens te reluquent toute la journée.

Santana * rigolant* Alors moi je ne peux pas mettre ce short, qui me fais un cul de malade, mais toi par contre tu as le droit de te ramener avec une robe, qui tu sais me fais mourir à chaque fois que je la vois en cours ?

Dani : C'est ça ! Tu as tout compris !

Santana* boudant* Je ne trouve pas cela très juste surtout vu comment ils ton tous regarder dans les couloirs toute la journée !

Dani : Comment tu sais que ''tout le monde '' ma regarder toute la journée ? * mettant ces bras autour de son cou*

Santana : Parce que je n'ai pas pu me détacher de toi !

Dani : Très bien, je ne mettrais plus cette robe quand j'irais à l'université.

Santana : Ni ailleurs ! Je la veux juste pour moi.

Dani : Mais Sanny, je l'ai acheté, pour la mettre !

Santana : Et bien il fallait réfléchir avant de te mettre en couple avec moi dans ce cas, ce corps m'appartiens * pointant le corps de Dani *

Dani : Okay, très bien, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Maintenant fais ta valise ! * partant de la chambre* PAS TROP SEXY SANTANA ! A part le soir pour moi bien sûr !

Dani entendit Santana grogner mais fit sa valise tant bien que mal, pendant ce temps, Dani réserva l'hôtel et les tickets pour le lendemain. Elle devra partir assez tôt car il y a quand même pas mal de route. Le soir après avoir mangé, les filles allèrent directement ce coucher, le lendemain elles avaient de la route, et Santana voulait profiter au maximum de sa copine.

Le lendemain Dani fut la première a ce réveiller, elle regarda quelques minutes Santana dormir avant de la réveiller très délicatement, dans un 1er temps elle lui remit sa mèche derrière son oreille, et elle se rendit compte a qu'elle point sa copine était belle et qu'elle avait de la chance de la voir.

Santana : Querida arrête de me regarder comme ça, ou je vais te sauter dessus.

Dani : Bah va s'y ne te gêne pas surtout * rigolant* Tu es magnifique quand tu dors ma puce, ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis hypnotiser par ta beauté.

Santana* roulant sur le côté afin de se poser délicatement sur Dani* Hum… toi aussi tu es magnifique Querida, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, et jamais je ne pourrais me passez de ton corps * l'embrassant délicatement* Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

Dani : Awww tu es tellement mignonne ! Je t'aime aussi princesse ! Mais que me vaut une telle déclaration aussi tôt ? *l'embrassant *

Santana : Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour * l'embrassant et glissant ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Dani*

Dani : Joyeux Anniversaire aussi * approfondissant le baiser*

Santana : Si tu savais a qu'elle point je t'aime * lui faisant un énorme câlin*

Dani : Tu es tellement mignonne ! J'aime cette Santana.

Santana : A parce qu'il y a une Santana que tu n'aimes pas ?

Dani* réfléchissant * Hum…. Nan tu es parfaite !

Santana : Je sais, je sais.

Dani : En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'aime pas cette Santana la * faisant basculer Santana sous elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore*

Après quelques minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se levèrent afin d'aller se préparer, et une fois prête elles prirent la route. Santana posait sans cesse des questions mais Dani tenait tant bien que mal et ne lui répondait jamais et essayait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet afin de ne pas faire de boulette …. C'est au bout de 3 heures de conduite qu'elles arrivèrent à destination, il était 10h pile et cela allait bientôt ouvrir. Santana sortie de la voiture, ne réalisant pas vraiment ou elle se trouvait.

Santana : Querida, dis-moi que je rêve !

Dani : Je ne pense pas

Santana* lui sautant dans le bras pour l'embrasser* Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu sais que c'était mon rêve de revenir ici…et tu l'as réalisé ! Tu es la meilleure petite amie au monde ! Je t'aime tellement * l'embrassant* merci merci merci !

Dani : Tout ce qui peut te rendre heureuse me rends heure.

Santana * l'embrassant* Allons-y, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde.

Voilà j'ai décidé de faire cette OS en 2 parties car je trouvais que sinon ce serais trop long. Et puis cela laisse le suspens * clin d'œil *

Ou pensez-vous que Dani à emmener Naya ?

Les tenues que j'ai imaginé pour les filles , quand elles parlent du short de Santana et de la robe de Dani , Naya et Demi portent ces tenues merveilleusement bien , et je trouvais que cela collait assez avec la scène . and .fr/var/public/storage/images/news/photos/photos-demi-lovato-de-retour-en-soiree-et-en-robe-moulante-s-il-vous-plait-79959/sacrement-moulee-79963/700481-1-fre-FR/Sacrement-moulee_portrait_

Je pense poster la suite mercredi soir ou jeudi , je ne sais pas trop encore, mais je me dépêche promis.

J'espère que cela vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews )


	2. Chapter 2

Alors une idée d'où Dani à emmener Santana ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu ! Bonne lecture

Dani : Bonjour ! * lui tenant les tickets*

Caissière : Bonjour, Voici les plans du parc. Passez une bonne journée.

Santana : On y compte bien * une fois les tickets rendue* Allez dépêche-toi !

Dani : Oui, oui patience * rigolant* Bon tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Santana : Je ne sais pas, soit les manèges brusque au début puis ensuite les doux ou alors l'inverse, tu choisi.

Dani : Crescendo ce serais bien nan ?

Santana : Oui, tout ce que tu voudras sera bien !

Dani* rigolant* Je vais t'emmener plus souvent ici, t'es tellement mignonne !

Santana *L'embrassant* C'est toi qui est mignonne ! Allez viens, je sais le manège qu'on va faire

Dani * après quelques minutes de marche * Peter Pan, vraiment Sanny ?

Santana : Mais oui ! Viens ! Tu vas voir il est trop bien !

Dani : Mais c'est pour les enfants !

Santana : Et alors ? On est à Disney ! Je compte bien faire toutes les attractions 2 fois ! *avec des yeux suppliants* S'il te plait, Querida !

Dani : D'accord ! Très bien ! Mais arrête de faire ce mou !

Santana : Merci !

Après quelques minutes de queue les filles ont enfin pu passez sous les regards de beaucoup de parents, en effet, il devait être rare de voir 2 jeunes femmes faire toutes les attractions pour enfants mais en vue du regard émerveiller de Santana, Dani n'avait rien dis. Elles avaient enchainé les attractions jusqu'à 13h ou le ventre de Dani criait a la faim et Naya s'en rendue compte.

Santana : Querida on va manger ?

Dani : Tu as faim ?

Santana : Non mais toi oui.

Dani : Mais non c'est bon t'inquiète je peux encore attendre un peu

Santana * Lui prenant le bras* Non tu viens de suite ! On mange et on y retourne !

Dani : Mais…

Santana * l'embrassant pour la faire taire* Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Viens que je te nourrisse !

Une inconnue les approcha : Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles.

Santana : Oui ?

Femme : Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous embrasser ?

Santana* hallucinant * Pardon ?

Femme : C'est un parc pour les enfants ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous affichez de cette manière !

Santana : Nan mais c'est quoi votre problème ? D'où on s'affiche ? Je ne lui suis pas sauter dessus non plus ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème que j'embrasse ma copine !

Femme : Le problème c'est que vous êtes deux femmes ! Et que les enfants non pas avoir ce genre de chose ! Ils pourraient pensez que c'est bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas !

Santana* resserrant les points et criant * Répéter ça ! Je l'aime ! Compris ? Sa fais 1 an qu'on est ensemble, c'est la plus merveilleuse des petites amies ! Plus merveilleuse que la plupart des hommes sur cette Terre ! Elle m'a offert sa pour notre anniversaire ! Et vous vous venez tout gâcher par ce que vous êtes homophobe ? La tolérance vous connaissez ? Parce qu'au lieu de dire à vos gosses que ce qu'on fait est mal ! Allez leurs apprendre ça ! Et laissez-nous tranquille compris ? Sinon je vous jure que ….

Dani* intervenant en voyant que Santana allait explose* Sanny, calme toi ! Laisse tomber !

Santana : Non mais ta vue comment elle parle de nous ? Comme si être amoureuse c'est mal ! Je te jure que je vais l'étrangler !

Dani : Non ! Tu vas étrangler personne * lui relevant le visage * Calme toi, s'il te plait * l'embrassant *

Femme : Nan mais j'y crois pas !

Dani : Fermez-la-vous ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente laissez nous, on s'en contre balance de ce que vous pensez ! Alors ce n'est pas votre réflexion qui changera quelque chose ! Alors du balai !

Santana* une fois la femme partie* Heureusement qu'il fallait rester calme * rigolant * Je t'aime Querida * l'embrassant *

Dani : Ouais bon elle m'a énervé ! Allez viens on va manger un bout.

Après avoir mangé elles repartirent faire quelques attractions, mais cette fois si elles étaient à sensation ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de Santana qui adorait tout ce qui bouge, cependant Dani elle était tout sauf rassurer en effet malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire a Santana pour qu'elle y aille, elle avait totalement horreur des manèges a sensations. Sauf qu'une fois sortie de Space Mountain, Dani faillit tomber par terre et fut rattraper de justesse par Santana.

Santana : Bah alors, tu tiens plus debout ? Ça va ?

Dani *avec une petite voix* Oui oui

Santana : Dani ? T'est sure ? T'est toute blanche.

Dani : Sa bougeait un peu quand même.

Santana : Hum…d'accord … Tu préfères faire quoi maintenant ? Buzz l'éclair ou Indiana Jones.

Dani* répondant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu * Buzz !

Santana : Okay, il y a définitivement un problème ! Explique-moi

Dani : Mais non je te jure * lui prenant le bras * Allez viens !

Santana : Non, je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit !

Dani : Sanny … s'il te plait …

Santana : Non je m'en fiche, je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Dani : Jen'aimepaslesmanègesasensations

Santana : Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, ta parler trop vite.

Dani* baissant la tête* Je… je n'aime pas les manèges a sensations…

Santana : Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?

Dani : Parce que je sais que ça te fais plaisir, et que c'est la seule chose que je veux donc je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un effort, et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi plus de 5 minutes mais je veux aussi que tu fasses toutes les attractions j'ai fait des efforts, mais ça va je te promets, Space Montain c'est peux être un peu trop.

Santana : Nan mais tu es folle ! Je veux bien croire que tu m'aime mais là je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! Si t'aime pas et bien on ne les ferra pas ! On ne va pas te rendre malade juste pour te faire plaisir !

Dani : Mais nan mais Sanny, les autres s'était bon, il ne faut juste pas plus speed que Space Mountain.

Santana : D'accord * avec un sourire suspect *

Dani : Lopez qu'est-ce que tu m'manigance encore ?

Santana* levant les mains au ciel* Mais rien, je suis innocente !

Dani : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te crois pas. *rigolant *

Santana et elle partirent en rigolant jusqu'à l'attraction Buzz l'éclair, après que Santana est vérifier que tout était ok pour sa princesse, elles firent l'attraction, puis Santana emmena Dani a une autre attraction, puis encore une , toujours en vérifiant à ce que Dani n'est pas peur , puis avant de partir , Santana remarqua qu'on pouvait faire des photos avec des personnages de Disney. Donc après quelques photos devant le château.

Santana : C'est qui ton personnage favoris Disney ?

Dani : Hum… Jacques Sullivan

Santana : Vraiment ?

Dani : Bah oui pourquoi ? On dirait un doudou !

Santana * Souriant a pleine dents * Retourne toi princessa !

Dani* se retournant * OMG ! On peut prendre une photo ?

Sullivan : Oui bien sûr, viens * prenant la photo * Bonne fin de journée les filles

Santana & Dani : Merci !

Santana : On rentre ?

Dani : Tu veux ?

Santana : Oui je suis crevée et on a fait toutes les attractions, on passe à la boutique avant ?

Dani acheta quelques petits cadeaux pour ces neveux, tandis que Santana acheta les photos qu'elles avaient fait et repartie voir Dani elles rentrèrent a l'hôtel par la suite.

Santana : Babe, on va se laver et après j'ai des surprises pour toi !

Dani : C'est quoi ?

Santana : Surprise Dani, veux dire ce que sa veux dire * rigolant *

Dani : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Santana : C'est notre anniversaire, et moi aussi j'ai prévue quelque chose ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu n'aurais rien.

Dani : T'avoir toi est déjà le plus beau des cadeaux, je ne veux rien de plus.

Santana : Chut * l'embrassant * on ne discute pas.

Dani : Très bien, mais arrête de m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire.

Santana : Pourquoi ? * l'embrassant *

Dani : C'est très désagréable !

Santana : Ah bon ? Je trouve ça très agréable moi * l'embrassant* le contact de tes lèvres * l'embrassant * Sur les miennes * très délicatement * l'embrassant toujours* A chaque fois que tes lèvres touchent les miennes, je trouve ça très agréable * approfondissant le baiser *

Dani : Oui moi aussi * s'enlevant d'un coup * Bon moi je vais me laver a tout à l'heure.

Santana* Bouche bée *

Dani * se déshabillant devant Santana*

Santana* Ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre *

Dani * Se retournant faire fasse a Santana* Ferme ta bouche, tu bave.

Santana * reprenant ces esprits * Quoi ?

Dani* rigolant* Tu bave.

Santana * Essuyant le coin de sa bouche pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien * Très futter Dani, très drôle.

Dani : Bon tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu restes planter la ?

Santana courant jusque dans la salle de bain, faisant rigoler fortement Dani, après quelques temps dans la douche – je vous laisse imaginé – Elles sortirent et s'habillèrent afin de se rendre ou Santana avait prévue, c'est-à-dire dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, après avoir mangé en tête à tête , elles remontèrent dans la chambre et Santana avait informer Dani qu'elle devait allez chercher quelque chose dans sa valise, elle lui dis donc de s'installer sur le lit en attendant, une fois que Santana eu trouver ce qu'elle voulait , elle retourna auprès de Dani et a la plus grande surprise de cette dernière lui passa un collier en forme de cœur autour du coup ou étais graver '' Dani & Santana '' sur une face puis '' 01/03/12 » de l'autre coter soit leurs date de rencontre , Dani se retourna pour faire fasse a Santana et l'embrassa passionnément.

Dani : Ma puce, il est magnifique, merci beaucoup

Santana : C'est toi qui est magnifique * l'embrassant* J'ai aussi sa * lui tenant un paquet *

Dani * ouvrant le paquet et découvrant les photos du jour même * Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous les imprimer.

Santana : J'ai un peu menti, je voulais te faire la surprise, mais je n'ai pas pu imprimer ma préférer * sortant son téléphone * Nous deux nous embrassant devant le château, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Dani : Tu es la petite amie la plus romantique au monde * l'embrassant* Si tu savais a qu'elle point je t'aime !

Santana* écartant ces bras* Comme ça ? *et tomba sur Dani*

Dani * Rigolant * Oui comme ça !

Après avoir discuté quelques heures et avoir faits quelques câlin, s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autres sans pensez au lendemain.

Voilà mon 2 me Os EST FINI ! Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Des avis négatifs ? Positifs ?

Toujours désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé XD

Vous voudriez quoi pour les prochains ?

Photo de Demi/Dani avec le personnage de Disney pour ceux qui veulent

.


End file.
